


Chamomile at Sunrise

by Lilian_Cho



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Brown-eyed Tony so MCU Tony, Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers (2012), Everyone lives at the Stark Tower AU, Flopsy, Gen, M/M, Post-Avengers (2012), Tea, Tony-centric, Vignette, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9130930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilian_Cho/pseuds/Lilian_Cho
Summary: Tony Stark had a whole set of ritual when it comes to drinking tea. He would drink days-old coffee with hardly a flinch, chug green smoothies of dubious origins, but tea was a different kettle of fish.~~~Prompt me a character or two and a word/phrase, and I'll write a 100-word drabble or a flopsy =)





	

**Author's Note:**

> For SilverInk58's prompt: Tony Stark, tea. Enjoy! =D
> 
> Thank you Rea_Saint for proofreading!

Tony Stark had a whole set of ritual when it comes to drinking tea. He would drink days-old coffee with hardly a flinch, chug green smoothies of dubious origins, but tea was a different kettle of fish. He might not know where most things were in his kitchen, but he always knew where the tea kettle was. Instead of a full tea service set (like the one at the old Stark Mansion), he had a porcelain teapot and two plain mugs that had followed him all the way from college. 

When Tony found Steve, face pale and drawn, sitting in the dark of the common floor kitchen, he wordlessly fixed them both a pot of tea. Scooping loose tea into the basket filter, he poured boiling hot water in and let it steep. (He always made enough for two, a habit he’d acquired since Jarvis first showed him how to make a proper cup. When he went to MIT, Rhodey always drank his offerings, even though he didn’t care much for tea. These days, the second mug usually went to Bruce.)

After five minutes, he poured the tea into the waiting mugs. If it were his usual black tea, he would be adding a splash of milk now. Jarvis always had a longsuffering look on his face when Tony invariably put in too much milk—which was half the reason he continued doing it.

Steve blindly accepted the blue mug offered to him. 

“Drink up,” Tony said, hands wrapped around his own red mug. “I raided Bruce’s chamomile-lemongrass stash. I don’t think you need caffeine right now.” 

Steve blinked and, for the first time, seemed to take in the aromas wafting from his mug. 

“Oh. Thank you, Tony.” He promptly drank a mouthful of the herbal tea.

Tony stared. “We usually sip, not gulp, hot liquids, but okay.” 

Steve lifted an eyebrow over his mug of tea, but he did take measured sips after that. 

Half a mug later, Tony let out a yawn. He had been awake for over thirty hours, and would have crashed in the cot set up at his lab, had JARVIS not alerted him of Steve sitting unmoving in the dark, lost in his own head after a nightmare.

“You don’t have to keep me company,” Steve said quietly.

Tony shrugged. “I’ve stayed up this long; might as well watch the sun rise.”

Steve nodded, eyes straying out the window.

They sat companionably with their cooling mugs of tea, as the rising sun paints the kitchen walls yellow and orange.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year, everyone! (Still the 31st here.)
> 
> [Prompt me](http://lilian-cho.tumblr.com/post/153939143905/drabble-meme) a character or two and a word/phrase, and I'll write a 100-word drabble or a flopsy =) Just comment here, [reblog](http://lilian-cho.tumblr.com/post/153939143905/drabble-meme), or send me an ask.  
> Fandoms: _Avengers, Yuri on Ice, XM:FC_ and _Harry Potter_.


End file.
